1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a time display device and, more particularly, to a time display device having a plurality of time management functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
With acceleration of modern people's life pace, how to effectively manage time has become an important issue, for example, a clock is a common auxiliary tool for time management. Particularly, the clock can sound at the set time to remind users as time is set in advance.
Rotating a knob at a rear surface of the clock and allow an alarm hand at a front surface of the clock to conform to the set alarm time is mostly used for setting alarm time of a clock at present. As the set alarm time reaches, an hour hand of the clock may stack with the alarm hand of the clock thus to trigger an alarm of the clock to remind users.
According to the prior art, certain time for rotating the knob is needed. However, the abovementioned method is inconvenient.